Burning Inside
by Matsumoto
Summary: Después de todo El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro. Dramione & Oneshort


**Burning Inside**

**by**

**-Matsümoto-**

_I'm crazy flowing over with ideas_

_A thousand ways to woo a lover so sincere?_

_Love and hate what a beautiful combination_

_Sending shivers up and down my spine_

**Love to hate you - Erasure**

**

* * *

  
**

- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías?

- Eres una miserable que no debería estar aquí compartiendo aire conmigo

- Ah! Si? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te crees dueño del aire?

- ¿No te escuchas, sangre sucia? Tu voz es tan desagradable….

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así, hurón?

- Es probable que pueda, pero no quiero porque es lo que eres, Granger

- Prefiero ser impura que ser una cobarde y gallina como tú

-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con Potter súper Star a los héroes?, quizás un hechizo te llegue y nos salve de tu idiotez

Hermione estaba roja ya de la ira y a Draco se le caía el pelo hasta sus ojos tapándole la vista. Ambos estaban más cerca de lo que conscientes estarían uno del otro, el problema es que no se había dando cuenta. La chica ya casi estaba pegada a la pared izquierda del pasillo con el Sly acercándosele peligrosamente.

El silencio cayó de pronto entre ellos, tensando más aun la escena. Los ojos glaciares del rubio se pegaron en los labios de la castaña que inconscientemente se fruncían.

"_Vamos Granger sígueme insultando que haces callada atrayéndome tortuosamente con tus labios. Que baja que eres, no sabes que más decir, no sabes que hacer ahora. Se te acabaron las ideas, ¿no es así? "_

"_¿Qué haces mirándome así? con un demonio, no quiero verte, no quiero que te me acerques más. Anda, aléjate, dime que soy una rata de biblioteca, que soy lo menos femenina del mundo, dime que ni siquiera un troll se fijaría en mí. Que dejes de mirarme así, mírame con odio y desprecio no con esa pasión torcida que hace que mi mente desvaríe" _

El pecho de la chica bajaba y subía nerviosa mientras que el Slytherin ponía una mano en la pared avanzando un poco más a la chica intimidándola como un lobo a una inocente ovejita. La miro a los ojos serio y misterioso como si esperara algo, como si no pudiese cargas más con la curiosidad que tenia encima.

" _¿A que saben, Granger? Dime, a qué demonios saben… a quien han besado? Quién ha osado a poner sus cochinos labios sobre los tuyos."_

Un paso más, uno más. Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente abriéndolos de prisa después de eso. Lo miró a sus ojos grises y sin quererlo paso su lengua por sus labios en un movimiento rápido e inconsciente.

Draco sintió que su cabeza explotaría y que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se dividía llevando a su cabeza y a un lugar un poco más… íntimo.

"_En serio, eso fue cruel"_

"_En serio, eso fue sin querer. Vamos Hermione mata tu curiosidad de una vez. En serio sabrán a menta como una vez escuchaste que decían?. De verdad será el mejor besado de la historia. No! Eso de seguro era una mentira, claro, como iba ser que el idiota de Malfoy fuera tan increíble… Cabrón! Si no fuera tan endemoniadamente sexy estaría dándote una patada en los huevos en este preciso instante por tenerme acorralada como si fuera tu presa"_

Y la otra mano del rubio se posó en su mano. En esa mano casi sudorosa que estaba caída a su lado para jalarla un poco más hacia él. _Ya casi. _Pensó él._ Ya casi. _Pensó ella_._

Pero alguien tosió interrumpiéndolo todo. Ambos miraron hacia el final del pasillo rompiendo la unión de sus miradas y de sus manos. Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil estaban con los ojos abiertos sorprendidas de lo que casi ven. Hermione se sonrojó y volvió a mirar a Malfoy altiva mientras que el chico quitaba su mano de la pared que la acorralaba y caminando hacia atrás con su tan típica expresión de asco que ponía cuando la Gryffindor estaba cerca.

- Imbécil - Dijo Hermione alejándose de él, caminando hacia el lado oeste del pasillo y pasando entre Lavender y Parvatil que la miraban aun sorprendidas, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas.

- Estúpida - Dijo Draco mientras cambia hacia el otro lado pasando su mano derecha por su cabello.

Ambas, Lavender y Parvatil aun seguían con la boca entre abierta estupefactas por lo que casi presencian. Es que ver a Granger y a Malfoy, enemigos naturales, apunto de besarse hubiera sido la noticia que habría hecho que el castillo estallara en rumores, cotilleos, miradas curiosas y ellas habrían sido testigos presenciales del hecho. Hubiera, definitivamente, sido la noticia del año.

Ambas giraron la cabeza para la mirarse con una sonrisa juguetona en sus rostros.

- Es como un amor...

- ... Prohibido

- Como si se murieran el uno por el otro

- ... y no se dieran cuenta

Fruncieron el seño y rieron.

- Naaah! – dijeron al coro incrédulos de lo que ambas acaban de decir. Lavender jalo a su amiga y ambas caminaron hasta sus clases de adivinación aun estupefactas por la tonta idea que se les hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, el que mira de lejos, siempre ve mejor. Hay que alejarse un poco para ver la imagen por completo. Después de todo El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro.

* * *

Bien... Escribir un fic después de estar fuera de la cancha durante tanto tiempo se me ha hecho divertido, interesnate y motivante *-*. Volveré pronto, no se preocupen (dudo que lo hagan en todo caso *se va emo a un ricón* D: ) .

Por cierto, Reviews = Love ; )

**Matsumoto **


End file.
